


(Pale) Red Tide

by TCook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCook/pseuds/TCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rolled Feferi  Vriska in a ship randomizer, and this is the odd little result. A short fic that imagines what if Feferi and Vriska had spoken after Fef and Eridan broke up. And were inexplicably close. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Pale) Red Tide

It didn’t take long for that feeling of regret to burrow its way into Feferi’s subconscious. “O)( cod o)( cod o)( COD w)(y did I even DO that )(-E’S GLUBBING INSAN-E I s)(ould )(ave stayed wit)( )(im…” These thoughts were left on repeat in her head as she looked blankly at the wall trying to comprehend how she just broke up with her moirail. And she kept thinking them even when Trollian alerted her to another person who wanted to talk, a scant ten minutes later. She checked who it was. Goddammit…Er, sorry, coddammit.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AG: Peixes, what in the FUCK did you do????????  
CC: 38O  
CC: O)( good cod! W)(at are you even GLUBBING about?!  
AG: Don’t even 8other playing dum8 Feferi. Eridan already came whining a8out it to me.  
CC: )(e did? T)(at FAST?  
AG: Yeah, 8ut it’s like he went from angry to depressed in all of 8 seconds. I was almost laughing too hard to tell him to fuck off and stop trying to flirt with me.  
CC: )(e)(e. I R-E-ELY needed t)(at laug)(.  
AG: Well you know me. Ever loyal to the little empress. >::::)  
CC: You know, some)(ow I sorta TROUT t)(at.  
CC: Little betrayer traitor pants. 38I  
AG: Jeeeeeeeez, low 8low.  
CC: Sorry. I still can’t kelp but wonder w)(y you did some of t)(e t)(ings you’ve done in the past. TAVROS comes to mind. I mean, don’t you )(ave a moirail already? And didn’t you back t)(en?  
AG: So d8d y8u, 8ut you hav8n’t helped 8ridan all that fucking much H8VE YOU?!?!?!?! Well neither has she! SO THERE!!!!!!!! >::::(  
CC: 38C Low blow…  
AG: Hmph……..

“)(ardly a pleasant note to end this on…Dammit, why does this girl )(ave to be so )(ard to D-EAL with? S)(e’s like —-ERIDAN! And I )(AV-E SO done t)(ings to keep )(im in c)(eck…)(mmm.” Feferi waits a few moments before she continues typing.

CC: So )(e went to you FIRST?  
AG: Guess so. We were in h8 for a 8it after all. He seemed willing to whine to aaaaaaaanybody on his chumproll, and I just had to 8e the chump!  
AG: 8ut it was so stupid stupid dum8 of him to try and use this stupid stupid dum8 8reak up to try and get with me again.  
AG: The idiot 8arely even knew if he wanted h8 or pity! How LAME is that?  
CC: Yea)(, sounds like -Eridan to me. But let’s just glub atrout something -ELS-E.  
CC: So…w)(at atrout Kanaya anyway?  
AG: I don’t know, that’s just getting confusing. ::::?  
AG: She talks to me constantly, 8ut it feels like none of it actually helps. Like, in a pale sense.  
AG: It feels like she’s just trying to stay on my good side instead of actually chewing me out when it’s needed.  
CC: You WANT to be held back???  
AG: That’s a moirail’s jo8 for someone like me, duuuuuuuuh. I just don’t feel like she’s pale for me. Not really.  
AG: 8ut who knows? I might have stopped 8eing pale for her and I’m looking for excuses. >__«««CC: T)(at’s not good. You two )(ave 8een moirails for a w)(ile, )(aven’t you?  
AG: Yeah, 8ut soooooooo what? If it isn’t working, it needs to stop. That’s what I say.  
CC:…Then I guess do it. If you really feel the need.  
AG: After this game’s over. I mean, I’d like to still 8e on halfway decent terms with her, you know? Coming up with something like that’s gonna take time.  
CC: You gonna look for another?  
AG: Pro8a8ly……..  
AG: You want in? :::;)  
CC: W)(AT W)(AT W)(AT

Feferi stares at the screen, a royal pinkish flush spreading across her cheeks. She lowered her goggles in embarrassment, even though no one could see this but her…And yet, she couldn’t say she was adverse to the idea.  
Vriska needed a moirail, and she certainly wanted one. She knew it simply wouldn’t end well. If neither Kanaya nor Eridan could handle this blue blooded hothead, how could she? Vriska would chew her up and spit her out and grind her into the silt at the bottom of the ocean with the heels of her striking red shoes. Yet despite this incredibly rational and reasonable thought, there was this other part of her that spoke out in favor. That utterly irrational, slightly insane side that gave her so many other horrible ideas, like trying to drink Tab underwater, and killing everyone. Her inner -EMPR-ESS. The one that seeked to utterly dominate and pacify this madtroll, that said “)(ow DAR—-E s)(e consider )(erself YOUR MOTHERGLUBBING EQUAL???“ That side was all for it. Of course it was.  
As she thought, Vriska had sent another message.

AG: Is that a no?  
CC: …  
CC: I need to think. I’m sorry Vriska.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

She climbed into the soothing slime of her recuperacoon and stared at the ceiling, a new thought buzzing through her head, drowning out the once impossibly loud question of Eridan. It was a simple question, and she spoke it aloud, letting it hang heavy in the air.  
“What now?”


End file.
